Currently video cameras are used for a variety of purposes, including security cameras, data collection, web cameras, and many other uses. Often, a video camera will be configured to continually capture video data without much if any interaction with a user. However, it is possible for the camera to lose its focus due to a variety of reasons. In such a case, the out of focus camera may not be recognized for a period of time.